Love is a promise
by The Magnificent Glitter Queen
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward from suicide but what will happen when she meets the three Kings of the Vampires? Will she thrive with her true mates or will she get her heart crushed again by the family who left her? Set in NM, and after. R&R ON HAITUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE! I know I promised a new chapter, but I don't have the time to write it right now. Sorry
1. Meeting the Volturi

I pushed Edward away from me, well tried to, as he walked me down the confusing hallways, following a small girl with an almost black cloak. I think he called her Jane. Behind us were two male vampires, one massive like Emmett the other smaller but still scary. They all had red eyes, and I felt safer with them than with the Cullens, my only problem was my chest hurt and ached but I refused to let on. I saw Jane turn and she looked at me with an expression that seemed out of place on her face. Sadness, slight happiness and sympathy. Only the sadness seemed out of place, though, everything else suited her.

A boy, barely out of adolescence, came over and Jane turned her attention to him, kissing his cheek and whispering something in vampire speed so I couldn't make it out. His eyes flickered to my chest and I glanced down only to see my hand resting over where the worst of the ache was. He walked forward and Edward hissed, but he didn't stop till he was in-front of me.

''Are you OK? Dose thou need anything?''

I shook my head and he nodded, leading us up to some massive doors, which he opened with little effort. I saw Jane growl at Edward and Alice and they walked into the room, leaving me with the twins, who led me to the centre of the room. The ache in my chest lessened and I looked up to see three vampires, whom I recognised instantly thanks to Carlisle. Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi. They were all beautiful of course and I took their appearances in, carefully.

Aro had black hair, that fell in silky waves to just past his shoulders, bright red eyes and had several scars on his face and hands. He wore a suit and cloak, but I couldn't take my eyes from his face. He smiled and I noticed it wasn't as maniac like as the Cullens claimed, it was….normal.

Caius had platinum blond hair, which fell straight and to his shoulders, and pale skin, with no scars that I could see. His eyes were bright red, and sparkled with curiosity and slight confusion. He was wearing a suit and cloak also but also wore a brown patterned scarf. I smiled slightly and he nodded in response, tucking his hair back behind his ears, like he seemed to always wear it.

The last one was Marcus. He had dark brown hair and it was slightly longer than Aro's, and his eyes were the same red as his brothers' although they seemed dull. He was beautiful but his features were tired and he seemed half-dead, making my heart ache horribly. What had happened to this vampire to make him practically give up on living. He looked up at me and his eyes filled with surprise, as they went unfocused for a brief second. Then he smiled, and stood to stand beside Aro, brushing his hand against his brother's.

''That is interesting, dear brother. I now understand, thank you.''

He smiled and walked towards me, ignoring Edward's roars of rage.

''Hello, Isabella?''

''Yes, but everyone calls me Bella.''

Aro chuckled and took my hand gently, trying to read me I guessed. His eyes widened in surprise and he kept hold of me, glaring when Edward growled.

''Oh, do be quiet, child, you could easily be killed for exposing our kind to a human. We will not however kill Isabella.''

Edward roared in rage, again and Aro looked at me, with concern.

''Are you OK, mia cara?''

I nodded and he smiled.

''Perhaps, we get to know you before we decide if your _mate_ shall live.''

Alice smiled at me and cocked her head to the side slightly, her golden eyes warm and comforting.

''Go on, Bells, they won't hurt you, they just wanna talk. If they do, they will start a war anyway.''

''Can I come, Daddy? Alec too?''

Jane came over and stood by Aro.

''Of course. Isabella, this is my daughter and my son, Jane and Alec. And of course, Jane but please, change Isabella's clothes. I would dread for her to get a chill.''

Jane nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to her room.

''OK, I have no clothes that'll fit you, so I'll see if Mama has any. You're around her height but she does wear dresses a lot, sooo bye.''

I rolled my eyes at the girl's antics and went over to her window, watching the parade. She was back in seconds, holding a few dresses, all black.

''I do love the parade, Marcus hates it. He feels the mortals are mocking him, so Alec and I tease him so much, and he can't do anything. We're Aro's heirs so if anything happens to us, Daddy finds out quickly. OK, so Mama gave me these, they are as close to modern as possible. Try this on.''

Jane thrust a dress at me and I went into her bathroom, changing quickly into the dress. It was short sleeved and ended at my knees. Jane came in and squealed at it.

''Perfect! Can I do your hair and make-up, Isabella? Please?''

I laughed and nodded.

''Yes, just don't go Alice on me.''

''Never.''

Jane plaited my hair and tied it back into a neat bun, pulling a few tufts to fall onto my face, then applied some mascara and pink lip gloss.

''There, now you look gorgeous, without going over the top. Alec taught me how to do buns, so that's all I could do. Sorry.''

Her red eyes were bright and she purred softly, making me look at her in confusion.

''Right, you don't know about that. Vampires can purr, either to their mates or a family member, Edward isn't your mate. He never purred once and left you when you needed him most, a true mate can't do that. Marcus says I have two, Demetri and Felix, and I believe they are. If they are hurt, I go crazy, if I am hurt, they will kill anyone near. That is how mates act.''

I was confused to say the least, but what the vampire princess had said made sense. Edward had left and I remembered from the past that Emmett was in physical pain when away from Rosalie. Edward hadn't been like that and I hissed in anger.

''He lied to me!''

''The fool mistook la tua cantante as the mating bond, you are his singer, not mate. Come, we must meet with my father and uncles.''

 **Hey guys, so this is my second fanfic on this site and I'd love to know what you guys think. I do ship this and everything I write is what I believe to be true so, don't flame me please. R &R, pretty please.**


	2. Finding the book

Jane led me to a library and giggled when I tripped for the fifth time on the tiled floors.

''Are you really that clumsy, Isabella?''

''Yes, I always have been. I broke my arm once, by falling off a chair.''

She laughed and shook her head playfully.

''Come on, Daddy will be waiting and he is _not_ patient at all.''

We entered the library and I saw Alec sat in front of a fire, cross legged, reading a thick book at human speed. He didn't notice us and Jane led me to a chaise, pushing me to sit there before wrapping her cloak around me.

''Pretend to be me.'' She whispered before using vamp speed to get a few aisles away.

She motioned for me to duck my head and pull up the hood, which I did. Alec looked up at the sound and his nose twitched in the cutest way as he smelt the air.

''Hello, Isabella. Jane, I know you are there!''

She came out, pouting and sat beside me with a soft huff.

''You used to be tricked so easily, brother.''

''I know but being with a half angel and having two sly and cheeky kids sharpens your senses. They are all really quiet, you never know where they are, when.''

The two started arguing about the girl, I guessed was Alec's mate, and I sighed, standing to explore the nearby shelves. I spotted a book explaining the history of vampires and I sat down with it, quite far from the twins, whose fight was getting close to physical, to read.

 _Chapter 1-Purebloods_

 _There are three types of vampire, purebloods, half bloods and turned. There are a small number of purebloods, the only known being: Vladimir, Stefan, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Didyme, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Carlisle, Andromeda, Corvia, Lavinia, Camila, Corvus and Amias. They can breed with other purebloods, half-bloods, turned or humans but they tend to breed little and they reach maturity at 21 years, and cannot look after themselves, meaning they must create covens to ensure survival._

 _Only one known pureblood has bred with a human, Carlisle, who had three children. He was with the Volturi, a family of royal purebloods, and half-bloods, until he decided to pursue his choice of lifestyle, feeding from animals only._

 _Chapter 2-Half-bloods_

 _There are even less half-bloods, the only known being: Alec, Jane, Moonlight and Rosamund. Rosamund was killed in battle, the other three still alive to knowledge. Jane and Alec are half pureblood, half turned vampire, their father being Carlisle Cullen, their mother a human, Victoria. They were turned by their adoptive father, King Aro._

''Isabella, where did you find that book?''

I jumped and saw the three Kings stood beside me, the two children behind them with wounded puppy looks on their faces.

'Just over there. The twins were arguing so I went off, big deal.''

I put the book back and stretched, my joints clicking quietly but loud enough to make the vampires' faces scrunch up in disgust.

''Babies.''

Caius rolled his eyes, leaning forward slightly.

''Try us, girl and you'll regret it.''

''Right, I'll regret playing with the vampires, like I have my whole life. Fun fact, vampires kept me alive and I'm not talking about the Cullens. Besides, I ain't trying you, just being honest, I'm playing around. Honestly, lighten up.''

Jane snorted and then she and Alec were laughing so hard, just when they were about to stop, laughing again at their father's bewildered expression. I smirked, I loved having this effect on people it made me feel good.

''Calm down, twins, honestly, you are supposed to be royalty.''

''We weren't born royals though, we were born peasants.'' Jane said, her perfect eyebrow arched while her pink lips formed a cocky smile.

''Don't Jane, just don't.''

I smiled and then tears filled my eyes as I remembered who I'd forgotten.

''Can I make a quick call, please?''

''To whom?''

''Jacob Black.''

Aro nodded and gave me his phone, so I could call my wolf friend. He picked up on the third ring.

 **''Bella?''**

 **Jacob, can you keep an eye on the twins, I don't think I'll be home soon.**

 **What?! Why?!**

 **I am a human, Jake, remember. Just take care of them for me, yeah?**

 **No! You are going to come back, Bells. The pack will come get you!**

I hung up with a 'please don't' and fell to my knees crying. I wasn't going to see my babies again, and it hurt.

''Who are the twins?''

''My son and daughter, Marie and Hari. They are only little, but I know I won't get home, to them.''

Marcus pulled a phone out and called someone who I didn't know, obviously.

''Collect two children and a mutt from La Push, Washington, America. Failure to do so will result in immediate death. Go now.''

Then he wrapped his arms around me and sat me on his lap, by the fire, purring softly.

'You are right, piccolo, you are not leaving this castle. You are not Edward's mate, as you know, you are ours.''

I froze but then realised he was right. I had felt the pull in the room lessen by a lot and I remembered Emmett explaining it to me, briefly once. I relaxed into Marcus's arms, my head resting on his chest, I'm that small against him, slowly falling asleep.

''What do you want us to do with the Cullens?''

''Kill Edward, if you want, but leave Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they did nothing wrong.''

They nodded and I fell asleep to them all purring at me.

 **Hey guys, so this is chapter two. I know it's been a while since I updated but I've had a lot going on, so sorry. Not sure how good this is, so please be honest with your reviews.**


	3. NEW POLL! IMPORTANT FOR CHAPTER 3!

**Hey guys, so you are aware of Hari Swan, Bella's son. Well, here is the deal. He needs to be reliant on Marie in some way, so I have posted a poll on my profile. Be sure to check it out, the closing date is 30th of May. Bye.**


	4. HELP!

Hey guys, so I am having a little writers block and by a little I mean an overload. So, I could maybe use some help? In your reviews could you maybe post a few ideas that go with the story? Thanks!


	5. Filler Chapter (Sorry guys!)

Marie POV

I was curled up with Hari, his eyes closed as he slept. Jacob was asleep on the sofa, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and I didn't know where Billy was. Mama had been convinced by Alice to go save Edward, so me and Hari had been left here so the Volturi didn't discover us. Just as I was about to drop off the phone rang. I raced to it, wanting to talk to Mama, but Jake woke up and got there first. They spoke for a very short time, and I pulled on Jake's pant leg when he hung up.

''Come on, we're going to Volterra. Wake up Hari and get some clothes for yourself. Bring anything you might need, too, and for heaven's sake, don't wake Dad.''

I nodded and nudged Hari till he woke up, his thoughts questioning.

''Come on, Hari. We're going to a place called Volterra?''

 _Where's that?_ His thoughts questioned. I couldn't answer him.

We got onto a big plane, and Hari, the lazy thing, fell asleep again, along with Jacob. I was the only one awake, so I decided to listen to the music Mama got me on my IPod. Eventually, I fell asleep, curling up to my twin.

When I woke up, we were in a car, with a big man, and smaller man. The smaller one noticed I was awake, and smiled.

''Ciao, Piccola.'' He said, hugging me gently. ''I am Demetri, and this is Felix.'' He said, motioning towards the big man.

I nodded politely, and noticed Felix was trying to talk to Hari.

''He doesn't talk much. He can't see, and he has this thing called anxiety?'' I told Felix, taking Hari's hand onto my own, glaring at Felix, with my brown eyes.

''You do not look like twins.'' He stated. It's true, we don't. I have brown hair, the same colour as my father James's hair was, and my skin is a pale colour. Hari, on the other hand, has black hair, and dark brown skin, like his father Laurent did.

''No, but we are.'' I said, letting Hari smell my hair.

''What are your names?'' Demetri asked. I was about to answer, when Jacob cut in, rudely.

''Their names are Marie, and Hari, not that you need to know.'' He growled.

I frowned, and looked out the window, at the city coming up to us. Demetri saw what I was looking at, and cocked his head, when Hari gasped in awe.

''How can he see it, if he is blind?'' He asked, curiously. I pressed my hand to his, and showed him what I was seeing.

''I can read minds, and project my thoughts to others.''

He smiled, and shook his head, slightly. ''Never heard of that gift.''

''That's because it's new, and it's all mine!'' I giggled at his face, and he rolled his eyes. Hari nuzzled into me, quiet, and I kissed his cheek, hugging him happily. A gunshot rang out, and I fell against Hari, my head feeling heavy, and my chest hurting, as shouts and screams grew quieter. My world went black.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for my absence, my Word was updating, and then my computer broke, so I couldn't write this chapter. I know it is short, but there will be longer chapters later. R &R!**_


End file.
